Smith And Jones with Rose
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: The ENTIRE episode of SMITH AND JONES with ROSE! This is not taking Raxicoricofallapatorious and BubblezRocksYourSocks' idea! We may do two and three too. Joint fic by YellowRose and Huber24601. Martha's still in it. COMPLETE! 10Rose
1. Chapter 1

Smith and Jones With Rose

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: Eh, we have no idea how this is gonna work.

YellowRose AKA David Tennant Lover – May the Time Lord be with you

Hubert24601 AKA Jack-Flash-Swooner – and may the Sonic Screwdriver enlighten you

And keep you warm. Let its buzz surround you, and may its GLOW never DIE

Forever and ever, amen.

(The 'May the Time Lord be with you' is created by David-Tennant-Lover, and the rest is mine – so stealers beware.)

Once more, Hubert24601 – AKA Jack-Flash-Swooner – and YellowRose – AKA David-Tennant-Lover solemnly vow to update Smith And Jones With Rose as often as possible through rain, sleet, snow or hail, or so help us, we will have to wear a pail.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Martha Jones hurried towards the hospital, talking to each of her family members in turn on her razor mobile. "You're up early! What's happening? How do I do that?" Her phone beeped, interrupting her conversation with her sister. "Hold on, that's Leo. Call you back." She answered the call. "Yeah, but why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?" Her phone rings again. "Hold on, that's Mum. Call you back." She answered _this_ call, a faint smile on her face. "Mum, it's a _party_, I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend!" It rung again. "Hold on, that's Dad. I'll call you back!" She answered this call with a sigh. "I know, but what's it gonna look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise?" After a few more words, Martha shut her mobile and continued to walk.

Suddenly a man stepped out in front of her, gave her an absurd smile and untied his tie, then went very suddenly, "Like so." He took it off. "See?" Then he vanished.

Martha stared after him in puzzlement for a moment, then shrugged as thunder sounded overhead. As she moved into the locker room to retrieve her medical coat and put away personal belongings, she received a shock from her locker door. She drew back, startled – then shut the door and continued on her way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A blonde girl was also walking towards the hospital, a sure, steady, walk. She was dressed completely in leather, and received a lot of wolf whistles from people around her, but she ignored them. Finally arriving at the hotel, she opened the door and casually looked around. Right at the corner was a supply cupboard. Crouching so the secretary (if they had one) couldn't see her, she quickly tucked around the wall, athletic and quiet. She opened the door a tad, and then slowly slipped inside, her body one fluid motion.

A few moments later and she opened the door again, though when she stepped out she was wearing long, black pants, a medical coat, a pocket protector with pens, a unique wrist watch and a badge around her neck, her long, golden hair done up becomingly.

She left her bag in the supply closet and slid back along the wall, though this time towards the patients' rooms. She stood up to walk fully as another staff member scooted past, not paying much attention but to give her a smile that she returned. She continued down the corridor, her stride firm and sure once more. She knew exactly where he was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Martha Jones and several of the other medical students were at a patient's bedside, as Mr Stoker, the doctor who was in charge, bombarded them with questions.

"Pulse is slightly thready," he murmured, reaching out to swiftly take Florence Finnegan's palm. "Any ideas, Morgenstern?"

The young medical student hesitated before replying. "Dizziness can be a sign of… early diabetes."

"_Hardly_ early onset – if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas?"

Swales remarked, "Um… could recommend a CT scan."

Doctor Stoker barely moved a muscle. "And spend all our money! Jones?"

Martha was startled out of her reverie. "We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease."

"Or," said Stoker, "we could _simply ask the patient_. What did you have for dinner last night?" The last was to Miss Finnegan, though everyone could tell that he wanted to ask that to the medical students too. "Food affects the brain!" he would say, whenever the subject came up.

"Salad," replied Florence.

"And the night before?" asked Doctor Stoker, a wise note appearing in his tone.

"Salad again."

"And salad every night for the past week, _contrary_ to my instructions! Salt deficiency, that's what. Simple, honest salt." The doctor trotted out of the room still rambling on about salt and the medical students obediently followed. They made their way into another room to see the Doctor sitting propped up in bed in his old jim jams.

Suddenly, another person walked into the room. It was the long blonde haired girl. She approached the doctor and medical students with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Hello," she said in a pleasant voice. "I'm Doctor Lockheart, Mr. Smith's personal doctor."

Martha Jones turned just in time to see Mr. Smith' s eyes bulge and a giant grin spread across his countenance as his entire face lighted up. Then, as if sensing Martha was looking at him, his grin faded and eyes returned to normal, leaving a sickly pale looking man staring at his doctor in earnest.

Doctor Lockheart shook Doctor Stoker's hand before going up to Mr. Smith. "Ah, John Smith." Her eyes crinkled with laughter though her mouth remained firm in a line and voice serious. "How are we feeling today?" She offered him her hand too, and John Smith grabbed it and gave it such a squeeze that she though her bones would crack.

"Much better," he replied with a renewed twinkle in his eye – a twinkle that certainly hadn't been there before.

Doctor Lockheart turned back to Stoker, who was looking expectantly on. "Now, as I see, you are going round with your students, please don't mind me. I won't interrupt." Instead she let go of Mr Smith's hand – but hers was caught still in his. She looked him in the face and pale, brown, alive eyes stared back at her.

"Not gonna leave, are you?" he asked her, suddenly forlorn. His eyes pleaded with her.

_Are you kidding??_ "No, Mr. Smith, I'm not going to leave – I'm going to get a chair if you'll let go of my hand," she teased gently, smiling at him.

Mr. Smith blinked and Martha, who was looking at him, saw him actually blush. Doctor Lockheart's hand was released, and the doctor bent forward and gave Mr. Smith a little subtle squeeze on the shoulder before stepping across the room and sitting down in a chair. Mr. Smith suddenly called out faintly and frantically before Doctor Stoker and his students could continue, "Doctor Lockheart!"

The doctor hurried to his side. "Yes, Mr. Smith? Are you all right?" Her voice was concerned and slightly anxious. Mr. Smith grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, not daring to let go.

"Stay…" His voice was a whisper, but she heard and understood.

"All right." He let her go this time and the doctor slowly walked over, grabbed her chair, walked back and plunked it down beside him. "Now, Mr. Smith. Allow these people to ask questions, whatever they want. Answer them truthfully…" she told him as if speaking to a little child.

Mr. Smith gave Doctor Lockheart a look that clearly said, "I'm not a _complete_ madman."

The doctor allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she turned to Doctor Stoker who was waiting patiently. She gave him a small nod.

"Now then, Mr. Smith – and Doctor Lockheart – a very good morning to you. How are you today?" The last he addressed to John Smith.

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah." He made a face.

"John Smith," said Stoker, reading, "admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains."

To those sharp enough to see it, Doctor Lockheart shot Mr. Smith a look that quickly became a smirk.

"Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me," continued Stoker.

Martha looked at the invalid carefully, and realized that it was the same man who took off his tie in front of her that morning. "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"

Doctor Lockheart threw him another look, eyebrows raised. John Smith refused to look at her. Instead he looked innocently inquisitively at Martha. "Sorry?"

"On Chancery Street this morning," reminded Martha, "you came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really?" He was still innocent. "What did I do that for?"

"I don't know – you just did!" answered Martha, as equally confused as he appeared to be.

"Not me, I was here. Ask the nurses – ask Miss Lockheart over here." He emphasized the 'miss'. He threw her an innocent expression when the latter looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, that's weird," said Martha with a slight frown. It didn't make any sense. "It looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No," said John, like a lonely cute child, "Not any more. Just me." He made a little adorable pout.

Though Doctor Stoker seemed to make time for Doctor Lockheart, he obviously didn't have the patience for Jones. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

Martha jerked. "Sorry, right." She lowered the stethoscope to Smith's chest, then frowned, puzzled. She moved it to the other side, and looked up at Doctor Lockheart and John Smith. The doctor, frozen, stared at Martha, but Smith winked her.

Stoker interrupted them. "I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" There was a bout of snickers from the rest of the medical students.

"Um, I don't know." She shrugged, and innocently smiled, straightening. "Stomach cramps?" she suggested.

"_That_ is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Stoker picked up the chart, but when he received an electric shock, dropped it, startled.

"That happened to me this morning," imputed Martha.

"I had the same thing on the door handle," said Morgenstern.

"And me, on the lift," mentioned Swales.

"That's only to be expected," declared Stoker firmly. "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity as it was first proven by – anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin!" said Smith, listening intently to the conversation.

Doctor Lockheart nudged him in the ribs subtly. "Show off," she hissed.

Stoker looked back at him, startled for a minute. "Correct!"

But Smith wasn't finished. He smiled at Lockheart before continuing in an absent tone and faraway look, "My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked…"

Stoker stared at him for a minute. "Quite…"

"And _then_ I got electrocuted!"

"Moving on." He moved closer to Doctor Lockheart and whispered, "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric – _now_ next we have…" His voice faded as he and the troupe of medical students moved on.

Suddenly John Smith whirled around to Doctor Lockheart and captured her in a tight embrace. Lockheart giggled a bit and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Doctor," she murmured.

"Rose! How did you… how?" He was lost for words. He simply held her, hugging her tightly into his chest.

"You know me," she whispered back. "I'd do anything to get back."

The Doctor smiled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "So I'm not that important, eh?" Rose jerked up and her head knocked his face hard. "Ow!"

"Sorry," she replied, grinning. "That comment took me by surprise, that's all. How could you say that? Remember when I told you on the beach that I love you?"

"You mean you still do?" teased the Doctor, and rightfully deserved the light slap he got. "Ow!"

"You deserved it."

"True," conceded the Doctor with a grin. "Mmm…" He buried his face in her hair as she sank back against his chest. "Still my Rosebud."

Rose gave a bubbly laugh. "You're still my Doctor."

"Which I thought was quite ironic considering the way you babied me today," inserted the Doctor, cradling her. "We need to get going." He grabbed his suit from the floor, then started fiddling and pushing pockets to grab his Sonic Screwdriver and Psychic paper – just in case.

"Blue suit?" asked Rose, eying it and biting her lip.

"Like it?"

Rose shrugged. "Brown suited you. It may just have to grow on me if you're considering wearing this all the time."

"How about I keep the trench coat?"

"Ideal." Rose hesitated – She reached up, took hold of his chin, and when he didn't stop searching his pockets, she gently, soothingly kissed him. This stopped his movements very quickly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. The gentle, small kiss exploded inside of him, sending tingling warmth all the way to his toes. Finally Rose couldn't breathe. She let go suddenly and gazed into the Doctor's eyes.

"That was… fantastic," said the Doctor lamely after a moment, for lack of a better word.

Rose chuckled and slowly stroked his cheek. "Your hair's worse," she whispered with a grin.

"I think _you're_ responsible for that," murmured the Doctor as he drew her close and kissed her again. She tasted of honey and berries. "Mm, whatever you had for breakfast today sure tastes great."

Rose suddenly tore her mouth away from his and burst into laughter.

"What?" asked the Doctor, grinning innocently into her eyes.

"Oh, Doctor… I can't believe you just said that!" She continued to laugh until the Doctor nudged her.

"Come on, Rosebud! We have to save the world!" With that the Doctor leaped out of bed with renewed vigour, grabbed his dressing gown and tied it around him.

Rose laughed at him. "You _still_ have Harold's dressing gown and jim jams?"

"Well, they're mine now, aren't they?" He offered his elbow and flashed his cheeky grin.

The pair stealthily slid out the door and into the corridor, arm through arm and hand in hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whilst the Doctor and Rose were exploring, Martha Jones and Swales were in a kitchenette preparing lunch. Martha was busy chatting once more to her sister on her mobile.

"No, listen," said Martha, "I've worked out a plan." She grinned. "We tell Annalise that the buffet tonight is one hundred percent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up."

A few blocks away, Martha's sister Tish was walking down a street talking to her on her own mobile. "I wish you'd take this seriously. That's our inheritance she's spending – on a fake tan! Tell you what, I'm not far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a plan."

Martha stared out the window at the hospital - it was pouring. "In this weather?" she asked, disbelievingly. "It's pouring down."

"It's not raining here." Tish rounded a corner and saw the hospital where Martha worked at. It had a giant, big rain cloud over it. "That's weird –" She said into the phone, "It's sitting right on top of you. I can see it, but it's dry where I am.

"Well, you just got lucky," said Martha.

Swales moved about the kitchen with a can of coffee.

"No," replied Tish, disbelief now apparent in her voice, "but it's like the cartoons, you know, when a man's got a cloud over his head."

Martha ignored the statement. "But listen, I tell you what we'll do – " She paused when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Two somethings. The Doctor and Rose both peeked their heads in, then moved on down the corridor. Martha stared at them for a minute. She shook it off and spoke into the phone. "We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, for about 7:30, for Leo to do his birthday stuff. We tell Mum to come about 8:30 or nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and –"

Swales suddenly touched Martha's arm, and she turned to the girl. "What?" she asked.

"The rain."

"It's only _rain_," replied Martha with a little scoff laugh, not bothering to turn around to look out the window.

"Martha!" said Tish into her mobile. "Have you seen the rain?"

"_Why's_ everyone fussing about rain?" asked Martha, getting annoyed. She still hadn't turned around.

Swales looked terrified. "It's going up."

Tish answered at the same time, "The rain is going up."

So Martha looked. And indeed, the rain was going up. Then the building began to shake…


	2. Chapter 2

Smith and Jones with Rose

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: Eh, we have no idea how this is gonna work.

YellowRose AKA David Tennant Lover – May the Time Lord be with you

Hubert24601 AKA Jack-Flash-Swooner – and may the Sonic Screwdriver enlighten you

And keep you warm. Let its buzz surround you, and may its GLOW never DIE

Forever and ever, amen.

(The 'May the Time Lord be with you' is created by David-Tennant-Lover, and the rest is mine – so stealers beware.)

Once more, Hubert24601 – AKA Jack-Flash-Swooner – and YellowRose – AKA David-Tennant-Lover solemnly vow to update Smith And Jones With Rose as often as possible through rain, sleet, snow or hail, or so help us, we will have to wear a pail.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the building began to shake, Swales and Martha tried to grab on to anything to steady them, but they were tossed onto the floor. Eventually, amidst the screaming of the two girls, it stopped.

"Are you all right?" asked Swales as she began to stand up. Martha followed her lead.

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or…"

"Hey Martha?" asked Swales. "It's night. It _was_ lunchtime." She peered out the window, frightened.

"It's not night," said Martha. "Definitely not." Realization struck her.

"It's got to be though," said Swales, starting to shake. "It's dark."

"Are you blind?? We're on the moon!"

"We _can't be_."

"WE"RE ON THE MOON! WE'RE ON THE BLOODY MOON!!" screamed Martha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Martha ran bout the hospital where people were running and screaming. She ran into a patient's room and stared out the window. Then she ran back out. As she did so she bumped into Florence – the salt deficient lady.

"Have you seen - ??" she began, but Martha hastily cut her off.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She ran into another room – the same room as the Doctor's. He and Rose were sitting on his bed, thinking hard and perfectly calm. The curtain was drawn around them, but the Doctor was watching Martha as she spoke. "All right, everyone, back to bed! We've got an emergency but we'll sort it out!" She walked over to the window as Rose approached, now dressed in a brand new suit that was blue but darker than the Doctor's as well as brand new dark red Converses (Which also matched the Doctor's) that she had gotten from the backpack she had retrieved on their sneaky tour. "It's real," she breathed. "It's really real."

Rose watched her as Martha reached for the window latch.

Swales stopped her. "Don't!" she cried, sobbing. "We'll lose the air!" Rose reached for Swales and captured her in a hug.

"Shh, it will be all right. I promise," she whispered, cradling Swales. Swales sobbed noisily into Rose's shoulder, grateful that someone was holding her. It was the nice doctor – what was her name? – Lockheart. She was so pretty, and so, so nice, Swales thought wearily as the doctor continued to simply hold her. Swales quieted down as Rose rubbed her back.

Suddenly the Doctor flung open the curtain, fully dressed in his new blue suit, a solemn look on his face.

Martha was still justifying her actions to Swales who was only half listening, being gently lulled to sleep by Rose's murmuring and soothing back rubs. "But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

Rose glanced over at Martha appreciatively.

"Very good point!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Brilliant," added Rose.

"What was your name?" he asked.

"Martha."

"And it was…" He looked to Rose for help, who was still holding the sobbing Swales.

"Jones," she hissed at him with a smile.

"Jones, was it?" asked the Doctor hastily, and Martha nodded, not noticing the exchange.

"Well then, Martha Jones, the question is – how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be!" murmured Swales, almost asleep. Rose sighed and at the Doctor's look gently laid her down, stuffing a warm jacket underneath her head for a pillow. Swales clung to her arms with both hands, eyes terrified.

"Well, obviously we are so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or veranda, or…?

"By the patients' lounge, yeah," replied Martha, eyes slowly widening.

"Fancy going out?" he asked in a low voice, eyes turning to meet Rose's, and she understood that he was talking to her as well.

"Okay."

Rose nodded, not saying anything.

"We might die," he murmured.

"We might not," murmured Martha back.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, then his face broke into a wild grin. "Good! C'mon, then –" He turned to look at Swales, but Martha assumed he meant the doctor. "Not her, she'd hold us up."

Martha started to jog towards the door when she stopped and looked back. The Doctor wasn't following. Instead he walked over to where Rose was still sitting trying patiently to somehow remove Swales' dead lock grip from her arms. Ever so slowly and gently, the Doctor detached Swales' hands from Rose without waking the poor, sniffling girl.

"C'mon," he said softly to Rose, holding out his hand. Rose slowly stood and took it, a grateful smile that he had waited for her gracing her countenance. The Doctor smiled back.

"John!" called Martha, staring at the two who were standing still, gazing at each other.

"Oh, right!" The Doctor and Rose ran forward hands locked tightly together, Rose laughing with delight at running again with the one she loved.

Martha, the Doctor and Rose reached the patient's lounge and opened the doors, stepping out onto the balcony and holding in their breath.

Finally Martha inhaled deeply. She was amazed. "We've got air!! How does that work?" she asked no one in particular.

"Just be glad it does," answered the Doctor, wrapping his arm around Rose and drawing her close. They walked to the balcony and looked down.

"I've got a party tonight," said Martha suddenly, staring out at the Earth, a small globe. "It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really… really…" she faltered and her voice trailed off. Rose reached forward and took her hand, squeezing it tightly. Martha let her.

"You okay?" she whispered, looking at her.

"Yeah."

"Sure?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah."

"Want to go back in?" he asked them next.

"No way!" said Rose and Martha simultaneously.

"I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same – it's beautiful," said Martha in hallowed silence.

"You think?" asked Rose.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And… here we are!"

Rose and the Doctor shared a secret smile as she laid her head on his shoulder. Unconsciously he felt his hand drift up to her back, rubbing it in gentle, soothing, circular motions.

"Standing in the earthlight," whispered Rose.

"What do you think happened?" asked Martha.

"What do _you_ think?" asked the Doctor.

"Extraterrestrial," said Martha, with a confidential air. Rose and the Doctor shared another smile. "It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben –"

"We were there," whispered Rose, but Martha didn't seem to hear her.

" – Christmas – "

"We were there," whispered Rose again. Martha still didn't hear her. The Doctor knew what would be said next, and he gently but firmly squeezed Rose's shoulder, tugging her closer to him.

" – those Cybermen things – "

Rose couldn't speak this time. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't need to look up at the Doctor to know what he was feeling.

"I had a cousin," Martha continued softly, her voice almost turning bitter. "Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"Oh, Martha… I'm sorry," whispered Rose.

"Yeah."

"I was there. In the battle," said Rose with hesitancy. She felt the Doctor take her hand and squeeze it tightly. "We both were." Rose gave a little sigh for the things she had lost as she wrapped her arm around the Doctor's back and leaned closer into him.

"Adie…" mused the Doctor, rolling the name with his tongue, testing it. "Ah yes. I remember her."

Martha shot him a look. "You know my cousin?"

"I never met her," said the Doctor, reluctant to say what he had to say. "I… I was one of the ones that found her. I'm sorry. She was the first one. Well, technically if you count Gareth – second one."

Martha sighed. "Yeah," she said dully. Then, taking a deep breath, "I promise you, Mr. Smith and Doctor Lockheart, we'll find away out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." She felt strange addressing a doctor like this.

"It's not Smith," said the Doctor suddenly, "that's not my real name."

"And Doctor Lockheart is not my real name either," added Rose. They separated and began looking over the balcony.

"Slitheen?" suggested Rose. Martha just stared at them.

"Who are you two then?" asked Martha, not paying attention to what they were doing.

"Nah," said the Doctor to Rose, "Slitheen definitely don't have the power or massive energy to do this. Even if they_ could _harness the madgiloc – "

"Who are you then??" Martha asked, interrupting the Doctor's in-depth scientific explanation.

He glanced at her, a bit peeved. "I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?" she asked with a laugh.

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, the Doctor?" The Doctor rolled his eyes and continued his search.

"Just… the Doctor," said Rose.

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?"

Rose snickered. "Told ya you need a new name!"

The Doctor feigned hurt. "That's enough out of you, Miss Tyler." He turned to Martha. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned you've got to earn that title."

"Well, I'd better make a start then. Hey, Rosebud, wanna help me?" The last was directed at Rose.

"Rosebud?" asked Martha confused.

The Doctor blushed scarlet as Rose laughed. "His pet name for me. I'm Rose." She thought hard. "Force field!" she suggested brightly, then giggled. "I've read too many Star Wars books, haven't I? In the Parallel Universe I was bored out of my skull if I did or read anything that didn't involve aliens or time travel. You know I actually like books now? It surprised me how much I could understand all that flying stuff! And have you seen the movie "Time Machine"? You have _no_ idea how I can relate to Guy Pierce!"

"Oh, I can imagine." The Doctor took her head in his hands and kissed her head as she giggled. "Angel!!" he said next. He let go quickly and grabbed a big stone. "Ready?" he asked Rose, nose wrinkling.

"And countdown!" shouted Rose in her best commentator voice. "HUT! And the Doctor is on a roll – he throws the ball to Tyler –" The Doctor did as she described and Rose caught it, then, with a nod from him, chucked it at the air. It bounced back off as if it had hit something. "TOUCHDOWN!!!"

The Doctor chuckled for a minute before turning to Martha who was staring blankly at them. "What was that?" she asked.

"Our own football match!" replied Rose, grinning.

"But you've probably never been to Canada or the US so you have no idea what Football there is – not soccer – and we won't even try to explain it to you coz one time we were playing with Jack in the TARDIS and I accidentally hit the button for the screen – "

"Doctor," Rose interrupted.

"Am I rambling on again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah."

Martha was still staring at them. "Anyway, what's a force field?" she asked.

"Like a… bubble sealing us in," explained Rose. "A giant bubble."

"So if it's like a bubble keeping us in…" said Martha, following logic – "that means…"

"This is the only air we've got," finished Rose.

"One thousand people. Suffocating," added the Doctor, his mouth set in a grim line, all the fun and games leaving him.

"_Why_ would anyone do that??" cried Martha angrily.

"Ask them yourself," said Rose, glancing up casually.

Big weird, spaceships that looked the weird versions of the CN Tower were flying down and landing on the moon. Millions upon millions were marching out and heading towards the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens!" said Martha, almost in hysterics.

"Who are they, Doctor?" asked Rose, her chin resting against his shoulder.

"Judoon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

Smith and Jones with Rose

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now is: Bored out of skull (and proud of it! I'm DONE!!)

Now doing: Writing this, drinking a tall glass of cool Coke and eating the richest desert I can conjure up – which happens to be Drumstick ice cream mixed with Chocolate Chip Cheesecake (That happens to have an inch thick layer of pure milk chocolate on the top and bottom… MMMMMMM…)

Now listening to: Well, I WAS listening to Gravity by Delirious? but now I'm listening to Mood Rings by Relient K, which is an awesome song too. "And I'll contract some sort of a plan to help my fellow men" is classic. Ooh! Just changed to Get Down by Audio A!

This has been a Hubert24601 moment.

Anyway – the real reason you're here is:

SNFRG DYO KJGHQ WOPD LETB!

I mean –

SMITH AND JONES WITH ROSE!

Once again, lest we need to remind you… guess what? We're not stealing Raxacoricofallapatorious and Bubblez-Rocks-Your-Socks' idea – WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! I hope that's clear – coz I feel REALLY guilty at the fact that we're kind of following their idea… but making our own… you know, with Rose in general. So, anyway.

We don't need to repeat the vow, do we?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We left our dynamic duo with their third wheel on the balcony – just in case you missed it – and that is where we will continue to leave them until some plot happens.

Meanwhile – while the dynamic duo (and their third wheel –coughs- MARTHA –coughs-) were standing admiring the view of tons of aliens marching onwards towards the Royal Elope – I mean _HOPE –_ Hospital – Doctor Stoker was standing in his office, gazing out the window with his trusty binoculars.

Suddenly Florence Finnegan – the salt deficient lady – entered the office, now dressed in her dressing gown. She spoke with an elderly voice, frail and weak. "Mr. Stoker?" He turned to look at her inquisitively. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask, but can you help me?"

"I think we've gone beyond aspirin," said Mr. Stoker ruefully, "Miss… ah…"

"Finnegan," prompted Florence.

"What are names now when something unnameable is marching towards us across the moon??" he asked, gesturing to the window. "Two more years, I thought," began Mr. Stoker ruefully, a far away look in his eyes. "Two more years and then retire to Florida, but _there_ is Florida, in the sky, I can see it. My daughter – she's still in University – I'm never gonna see her again."

"You got that right, pooch," said Florence suddenly, voice changing, almost hysterically funny.

"What?" Stoker blinked.

"I mean…" Her voice returned to normal, "But I need your _help_, Mr. Stoker."

Mr. Stoker gazed at her, completely weirded out. Where had THAT voice come from?

"Uh…I can't do anything."

"Oh, I think you can." She laughed evilly.

"Oh, okay," replied Stoker, relaxing. "What?"

Two guys dressed in black leather and wearing motorcycle helmets entered behind her.

"Wait a minute… didn't I see one of you at the football match Saturday?"

One nodded. The other made a thumbs up sign.

"Anyway, what do you two want?" asked Mr. Stoker. "It's a bit late to sign for anything."

Florence smiled demurely at him. "These are my _lovely_ boys." She turned to Stoker, who was staring at them all. "I prefer not to get my hands… dirty."

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"You see, there are… great tests to come, and terrible deeds – some of them my own. But if I am to survive this, I need you."

Now she was just speaking in riddles.

"Mad woman," muttered Stoker. "What are you talking about?"

"Blood. Specifically yours." Florence snapped her fingers and the creatures now identified as Slabs went forward and grabbed Stoker. "What are you doing? What are you doing? Well, let go of me, what the heck – let go!"

"You see," said Florence quietly, but now with a small smile, "I was only salt deficient because I am so very goood at absorbing it. Now I need _fire_ in my veins." She leaned closer, grinning wickedly now. "And who better than a consultant, with _blood full _of _salty fats_ and _vintage wines_ and _all_ those _Michelin star sauces_!!" She licked her lips.

"Who _are_ you??" asked Stoker, staring at her with a disgusted and horrified expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm a survivor, Mr Stoker, at any cost." She backed away from him and looked into her purse, finding the item easily. It was a bendy straw – you know, the type they have for kids. "Look!" Florence beamed. "I even brought a straw!" she told him cheerfully.

Mr Stoker screamed as Florence advanced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back down the hall, the Judoon had entered the hospital en masse. Some people watched, some screamed, some ran away, some tried to hide. The chief Judoon removed his helmet and much to the surprise of everyone there, he looked like a giant rhino in a space suit.

The Judoon spoke in his language, and since there was no translator available, the people were lost to whatever was said. Morgenstern tried to take charge.

"We are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace." The chief pushed Morgenstern up against the wall, scaring the young man rather badly. The rhino shone a blue light on his face. Morgenstern began to babble, "Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help – I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." Suddenly the rhino pressed a button somewhere on his suit and plays the message backwards.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued." He shined another blue light in Morgenstern's face and suddenly grabbed his hand and marked a large X in black, like a sticker for a pass or something. "Category: human. Catalogue all suspects." All the Judoon started to shine the little blue lights on people, check their species and then marked the right hand of each with a cross, saying 'human' as they did so.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the Doctor, Rose and Martha were watching all of this from behind some potted plants a floor above. The Doctor grinned and nudged Rose repeatedly until she looked at where he was looking. "Oh, look down there, they've got a little shop – I like the little shop!" Rose giggled and rested her head against his shoulder, taking a moment to inhale his scent.

"Still do?" she asked him, grinning.

"'Course." He kissed her the top of her head.

Martha interrupted them, envy written all over her face. "Never mind that!" she hissed. "What are Judoon??"

The Doctor rubbed Rose's back, unable to get enough of their closeness. "Oh," he said almost absently, "Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?" asked Rose, innocently playing with the hairs on the back of the Doctor's neck. He turned to smile at her as he quickly leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Neutral territory. According to the galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightening? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"What's that about galactic law?" butted in Martha, eager to be a part of their conversation. "Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted Rose with a thinking frown. "It's not that we're trespassing, is it, Doctor? They're looking for something – someone. A species. They said 'Catalogue'. They're making a catalogue."

The Doctor grinned at Rose before giving her a little hug. "I'm so glad I met you, Rose Tyler."

"Ditto!" squealed Rose as he began to tickle her.

"What of?" asked Martha, feeling like the third person on a date. These two were obviously pretty close.

The Doctor sobered as he stopped tickling Rose and Rose stopped giggling almost instantly.

"Non-humans, which is very bad news for me."

Rose nodded sympathetically as she cuddled against his shoulder, remembering the words she had spoken underground in Utah. 'Someone's collecting aliens. Guess that makes you exhibit A.' "We'd better run, then," was all she said now.

Martha just stared at him as he nodded.

"Why – oh, you're kidding me." The Doctor finally glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous." He continued to look at her with the same expression. "Stop looking at me like that." Rose burst into laughter.

"It's hard for me when he does that too," she assured Martha. "I get very weirded out very fast." The two girls shared a small smile.

"Come on, then," said the Doctor as he and Rose sprinted to their feet and started off the corridor. Just then Swales came running down the same one.

"Martha," she gasped out. "We need you to help with controlling the patients. These things aren't doing any harm, but if someone hits one, or accidentally kicks one, they get fried! Please, we need you." Her eyes pleaded with Martha's.

Martha turned to look at the Doctor and Rose, but the Doctor was already walking quickly down the corridor – and much to Martha's surprise, Rose was standing there, waiting for her.

'I can't' she mouthed to Swales. Without another word, she charged off down the hall towards the Doctor and Rose. Rose grabbed her hand and arm and ran, towing Martha along with her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor was already at the computer by the time Rose and Martha reached the room, gasping for breath. He didn't even turn around. "Okay, Martha, Rose – "

"They've reached the third floor," panted Martha.

"What can we do, Doctor?" asked Rose immediately.

The Doctor gave wide grin until he focused on his task. "Go on the other computer Rose – I assume your Torchwood work has made you a hacker?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Rose grinned and sat down on the other computer, typing furiously. "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have it locked down – Judoon platoon on the moon." Rose giggled before she could stop herself and Martha just stared. The Doctor went on. "Anything over there yet, Rose?" At the shake of her head he sighed. "Cause I was just travelling past, I swear – I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't – "

"Doctor," interrupted Rose.

"Yeah?" He calmed down some.

"You're sounding like a five year old who's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar."

He stopped at that and looked at both of with an incredulous light in his eyes. "Really?" Martha nodded with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah. An adorable one, though, 'specially with your hair ruffled like that," said Rose with a grin as she continued to type and click without looking up.

The Doctor grinned back as he continued, speaking too fast for anyone to understand him but Rose. "I noticed the plasma coils – I mentioned those before?" At Rose's quick nod he continued, full speed. " – I thought it was going on inside – turns out that those plasma coils were _actually_ the Judoon up above." He was clicking furiously at the other computer.

"They're looking for something that looks like human but isn't," realized Martha.

"Like me!" said the Doctor with a grin. His grin faded when he saw the look on Rose's face – listening and typing at the same time – he had no clue she was such a great multi-tasker. "But not me," he said softly. "I was desperate after losing you, but not so desperate as to let go of everything I stand for. Pretty close though," he added, as if it was an afterthought.

"What is that thing?" asked Martha, pointing to his sonic screwdriver and once more breaking up a tender moment. She didn't need someone crying over her.

"Sonic Screwdriver," said the Doctor and Rose together without turning around or looking up, each immersed in what they were doing.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!" exclaimed Martha.

Rose sighed and gave up on the explanation, brow furrowed as she glanced at the readings on the screen quickly.

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." He held it up behind him so that Martha could take a good look.

"What else you got?" joked Martha, "a laser spanner?"

"Actually, he did – but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst," explained Rose, not glancing up.

"Cheeky woman," agreed the Doctor.

The room was silent for a few moments.

"Anyway – " The Doctor twirled around once and began furiously punching the keys. "If the Judoon declare the hospital is guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

Rose was horrified. "All of us?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor's mouth was set in a grim line and Rose typed even faster than before. "So, if I can find this thing first – OH! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are _completely_ thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever!"

"What we looking for then?" asked Martha, still somewhat confused.

"I don't know." His frustration was a rarity to Rose. "Any patient admitted last week with unusual symptoms – maybe there's a back-up."

"I'm on it," promised Rose.

"Just keep working, guys," Martha said firmly. "I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know." She ran out the door and raced down the corridor. "Mr. Stoker?" she asked, knocking on the open door. Martha saw two feet sticking out from behind the desk. She walked closer, and then watched in horror as Florence Finnegan and the two Slabs rose. Florence had a straw in her hand.

"Kill her!" screamed Florence, and Martha ran from the room as fast as she could. She ran almost straight into Rose.

"We've restored the back-up," Rose told her. The Doctor was standing next to her, grinning and holding her hand.

"And I've found her," panted Martha.

The Doctor's grin fell. "You what?" he asked, and then before Martha could answer, he saw the Slabs and grabbed both of their hands. "Run!" he shouted, and the three of them ran, the Slabs chasing them.

They ran, then ran some more. Ran down the corridor, and then down another like a maze, twisting this way and that, followed by the Slabs. They began to run down the stairs, then a second flight, but they met the Judoon who were on their way up. They dodged them by running through a doorway on the fourth floor. They ran through a few more corridors, trying to buy themselves more time. The Doctor suddenly pulled Rose and Martha into the radiology room, where the Doctor closed and locked the door – right in the face of a Slab before it could get through. "When I say 'now', Rose - press the button."

"What do I do?" asked Martha, but the Doctor had no time to answer her.

Rose ran into the small room where she would be safe. _Which one, which one?_ She knew what the Doctor was going to do – zap the guy with radiation – it was pretty obvious. She just didn't know what to press. "Do you know this stuff?" asked Rose. "Radiation button or something… anything…" Martha took one thorough glance around and grabbed the Operator's Manuel off the shelf. She skimmed through it quickly, looking for anything… anything…

Rose glanced down and there were labels. Under the big, threatening, yellow button it read, "ZAP". Rose rolled her eyes. How easy was that?

Meanwhile the Doctor was busy somewhere else. In the main room he had his sonic screwdriver out and was using it on the x-ray machine. Just then, the Slab broke down the door.

"Now!"

Rose slammed down the big yellow button.

The Doctor zapped the Slab with radiation, along with receiving some cool effects of death that reminded him of Dalek killing – otherwise known as the 'skeleton effect'. The Slab fell to the ground, dead.

"What did you do?" asked Martha, staring at the creature in amazement.

"How much did you increase the radiation by?" Rose called from the little room with glass walls she was in.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand percent. Killed him dead." His voice was cheerless, lifeless, but then he gave Rose his wild, beaming grin and all was right with the world again.

"But isn't that likely to kill you?" Martha wanted to know.

"Nah, it's only radiation," explained the Doctor. "We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, Rose and Martha, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it."

Rose grinned back, remembering the last time this had happened. Martha followed silently.

"Is it gonna come out in your trouser pocket again?" she teased him, laughing.

"Hope not!" replied the Doctor cheerfully.

The Doctor started bouncing and hopping, much to Rose's delight. "Hmm… If I can concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot."

"Yes, Doctor, we've gone through this before," said Rose with a chuckle as she and Martha both watched him do his little dance.

"Aha! It's in my left shoe." There was an unmistakable gleam of accomplishment in his eyes. "Here we go," he began to murmur, "here we go, easy does it…" He shook his foot violently. "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah." Rose began to laugh harder as he continued. "It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah – hold on." He threw his shoe into the yellow dustbin with a bang. "Done!" He grinned again at his audience.

Rose smiled back, then frowned at his feet. "Doctor, you really should – "

"Yeah, don't tell me, I look daft with one shoe." Before Rose could say another word he removed and chucked the other shoe into the dustbin as well. "Barefoot on the moon!" he said with a click of his teeth, his grin very geeky.

"Stop grinning," Rose told him. "Your face'll split in two. Before we continue, I want to match." She slipped out of her shoes and socks and welcomed the cold floor against her feet. She tossed them to the Doctor who was holding out his hands and he tossed them into the dustbin.

Martha stared at them for a moment. "You're completely mad – the pair of you!!"

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other. "You know –" began Rose.

" – She's right," agreed the Doctor.

They both turned to Martha and grinned as they said enthusiastically together, "Yeah!"

Martha's jaw dropped. Then she asked, "So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?"

"Can't you do anything besides asking questions?!" asked the Doctor, getting slightly peeved.

"Doctor, be nice," hissed Rose, elbowing him in the ribs.

"It's just a Slab," explained the Doctor, rubbing the sore spot. "They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has one heck of a fetish," he remarked, running his hand through his hair, making it more ruffled than it already was.

"You mean, besides you?" asked Rose, smiling sweetly up at him. The Doctor growled playfully as his fingers tickled her armpits. "Doctor! STOP!" He did so, and winked.

"Great to 'ave you back, Shiver."

"Great to be here, Shake," replied Rose with an answering wink and a chuckle.

"Right, so, it came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working with her – just like a servant," explained Martha.

The Doctor took what remained of his sonic screwdriver out of the x-ray machine, face crestfallen. "My sonic screwdriver." he said.

Rose patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. "You'll get over it."

"She was one of the patients, but – " began Martha.

"My sonic screwdriver!" he said again, and Rose giggled.

"Oh Doctor, I know how much you loved it and all…" Rose gently took the astounded Time Lord in her arms and hugged him.

"She had a straw like some kind of a vampire – " continued Martha.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!"

"Doctor!" cried Martha, more than just annoyed that no one was listening to her.

"Sorry." He tossed it away, and Rose winced at the sound of shattering metal. He turned to Martha as if nothing had happened and smiled. "You called me 'Doctor'."

"Think it's growin' on her," murmured Rose.

"Anyway! Mrs. Finnegan is the alien the Judoon are after – she was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood," repeated Martha.

"Hmm," the Doctor mused. "Funny time to be taking a snack."

"Ugh, Doctor," protested Rose, wrinkling her nose.

"You'd think she'd be hiding, though. Unless… no-oo… Yes! That's it, wait a minute! Shape-changer! _Internal_ shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Florence walked into a corridor, wiping her lips with a napkin. The Judoon approached the group of people in the same corridor.

"Prepare to be catalogued." They started with people at the one end, cataloguing and then saying "Human." Finally they came to Florence and shined the blue light on her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor was still speaking. "If she can assimilate Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon – " He grabbed Rose by the hand and gave it a squeeze as Martha also latched onto Rose. "Come on!" The three of them ran out of the room as fast as they could.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Judoon shone the blue light at Florence Finnegan. "Human," he declared at last. He marked her right hand with a black cross and continued on. Florence raised her hand and looked at it with a smug smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: One more chapter, I think. We should really try to make it in groups of eights… you know, eight pages a chapter… hmmm… I'll get it done tomorrow!!

Oh, and might I say it for myself and YellowRose included, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews so far! My cohort tells me there's something like 18 – at least when I wrote this – and I appreciate that all of my efforts for writing this five hours a day isn't wasted!! Oh wow, you're SO amazing. You have been ABSOLUTELY fantastic and it eggs me on to get through this transcript just when I don't want to hear the words 'radiation' and 'Judoon' and 'Stoker' anymore!

Believe me when I say this – that YellowRose and I are so grateful to you guys and I mean… your dedication is something of itself. This is like, eight pages a chapter here we're talking about. Talk about heavy reading! And it's mostly script from the episode! So thanks for sticking with us through this – and hopefully it will get better if you think it's a load of llama spit.


	4. Chapter 4

Smith and Jones with Rose

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last Chapter

Ack… it's eleven twenty in the morning and I just woke up less than two minutes ago. Turns out my computer is equally sleepy – so don't get mad at me if I screw it up. Although I did stay up till 2 watching The Matrix for the first time – halfway sending an exhausted half asleep brother up to bed. Now I really want to see the next two. If writing is supposed to keep my thoughts off of Neo and what he is going to do next, it's having a pretty dang good go.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything – not the transcript, not the show, not the characters (DANG IT) – not even the idea.

Reminder: This _is_ a joint fic between YellowRose aka David-Tennant-Lover and Hubert24601 aka Jack-Flash-Swooner but YellowRose unfortunately has exams this week so I get to write all the A/Ns by myself (apparently). However, she is the brains behind this and this does not get posted without her permission – I do the writing – which I am pleased to do – and insert little ideas of my own.

Guess what? For those of you who like lots of 10Rose fluff I added a scene at the end with the Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS together before they go back to Martha. I hope y'all don't mind that I added it in to this script – thing. I mean, this is what we all WISH would happen, right…? No, you're not going to skip to the end xD. There are little tidbits tucked here and there… rather subtle.

Guess we don't need the vow? LAST CHAPTER! - be prepared for The Shakespeare Code to come soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The other Slab passed the Doctor and Martha who were hiding behind a water cooler. Rose was on the other side of the hallway – too far away for the Doctor's comfort – behind a plant.

It had all happened very quickly. The Doctor, Rose and Martha had been running very hard. Martha had stopped to catch her breath, and Rose had remained behind with her, urging the Doctor to go on. But he refused to leave another person that he loved. He wouldn't. He stayed right there, rooted to the spot. But he had told Rose to go.

"Rose, go!"

"No!" She was almost furious that he had made the suggestion. "The last time you forced me to go – remember Jack? Remember the Daleks? - I ended up losing you for almost forever and that's _not_ gonna happen right now!"

That had stung. "I was trying to protect you!"

"Well right now, _you_ need protecting!"

Then the Slab had come. Rose had seen it first, clanking up the stairs searching for Martha. "Run!" she shouted, and all three began to run.

But there had only been room for two behind the water cooler. Rose had done her heroic act of the day by shoving Martha in after the Doctor then sprinting across the room to the giant bush before he could stop her.

The Slab had passed them all.

"That's the thing about Slabs, they always travel in pairs," murmured the Doctor, panting slightly, gaze following it. Not that he needed to.

"What about you two?" asked Martha, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer to this question already.

"What about me two what?"

"So how long have you been travelling… er… together?"

"Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions! Come on." He grabbed her hand and ducked out.

"I like that. 'Humans.'" mimicked Martha with a grin. "Still not convinced you're an alien." She followed him and was about to call for Rose when they ran head first into a Judoon, who shone his little blue light in the Doctor's face.

"Non-Human."

Martha stared at the Doctor in shock. "OH MY GOSH, YOU REALLY ARE!"

"And again!" responded the Doctor as Rose ran up to them and he grabbed her hand. They ran, while Judoon shot at them. They ran up the stairs, and managed to lock a door behind them. They came out of a corridor, watching as people fell to the ground all around them, gasping for air. Swales was among them.

"They've done this floor," said Rose, examining a person's hand that was currently unconscious.

"Come on, Judoon are logical and just a little – "

"Thick," finished Martha and Rose together.

"Yeah, we know," grinned Martha as the Doctor looked at them bewildered.

"Anyway, they won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky," added the Doctor. Just then, Martha saw Swales and stopped by her.

"How much oxygen is there?" she asked, concerned that they were running out of time.

"Not enough for all these people. We're gonna run out," answered Swales weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked Martha. "Are you all right?"

"Running on adrenaline," replied Martha.

"Welcome to our world," answered Rose as she and the Doctor exchanged another grin.

"What about the Judoon?" asked Martha, glancing from one to the other, not sure who to ask.

"Ah, great lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?" the Doctor asked as they continued down the corridor.

"This way." The trio walked into the office, noticing nothing there except the body, devoid of blood. "She's gone! She was here!"

The Doctor knelt down to look at Stoker. "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

"A what?" asked Martha.

"What was she doing on Earth?" Rose wanted to know.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro," answered the Doctor absently, trying to figure it out. Rose laughed at his simile. "What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all – come on."

"Wait a minute," said Martha softly, walking over to the body. She knelt down and gently closed Stoker's eyes.

Rose and the Doctor waited by the door, still holding hands. Martha joined them with a sigh.

"Think, think, think!" He began to ruffle his hair as they began to walk down the hall. "If I was a plasmavore surrounded by the police, what would I do?" Suddenly he stopped in front of the MRI sign to the MRI room. "Aah," he said in his best discovery voice, "she's as clever as me. Almost."

They suddenly heard the Judoon voices a bit a ways down the hall still. "Find the non-human. Execute!"

The Doctor grew frustrated, then suddenly took hold of Rose. "Stay here, Rose – I need more time. You're going to have to hold them up."

"Okay," said Rose simply, not asking any questions. The Doctor grinned at her.

"Rose, _never_ forgive me for this, okay? I know it's to save thousands of lives, but it means _everything_, you hear me? _Absolutely everything._ And I expect _a_ _lot_ more of this when we get back home, right?"

Rose smiled. "Okay," she answered, still slightly puzzled.

The Doctor smiled back, right before he cupped her face with his hands gently. Taking a steadying breath, he firmly and passionately kissed her, pouring out all he had ever felt. He felt her hands slowly creep up to wrap around his neck – she was kissing him back. His own hands moved around to the back of her neck, deepening it as much as he could. Their tongues duelled for dominance until she gave in. Finally they had to separate, both more than slightly dizzy.

"Wow," said Rose slowly as the Doctor ran from the hall. Martha rolled her eyes in bemusement – she had discreetly turned her gaze away from the pair, feeling uncomfortable enough as it was.

"Love Birds," she muttered with a small smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. She was sort of glad she didn't have a boyfriend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor ran into the MRI room, immediately eying a machine that was making strange noises. He saw Florence Finnegan working with the controls and immediately guessed what was going on. He had to make sure though…

The Doctor stopped, babbling wildly like a complete barmy person, "Have you seen – there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean, _rhinos_ from _space_. And we're – we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon! And I only came in for my bunions, look –" He grabbed his foot and raised it, hopping on his other one to keep balanced. "They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife, Rose – brilliant, she is - I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we'd end up on the moon… and did I mention the rhinos??"

Florence simply looked at him as he rambled on. "Hold him!" She commanded two more Slabs that had reappeared. They did so, the Doctor making no protest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The many Judoon approached Martha and shone the little blue light in her eyes. "Human." They carried on. "Find the non-human. Execute."

"Now, listen – I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence," began Rose as one shone the light in her eyes. "Ow! Steady on!"

"Human," declared the Chief Judoon. "With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorizes full scan. What are you? What are you?" They backed Rose against the wall. Martha, too scared to do anything, stood to one side, behind the massive group of Judoon, trying to figure out a way to stop them from killing Rose…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Florence fussed with the MRI machine while the Doctor tried to make light conversation. "That thing, that big… machine… thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?"

Florence didn't even bother to glance at him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging –" Florence turned to look at him. "Thing?" the Doctor completed. "Like a… ginormous sort of magnet?" he asked lamely. "I… did magnets at GCSE," he replied to Florence's look. "Well, I failed… but all the same," muttered the Doctor as an afterthought.

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla," chuckled Florence, going back to her work.

"Ooh. That's a bit strong – isn't it?"

"I can send a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles! Except me – safe in this room." She continued to fiddle with something – the Doctor couldn't see what.

"But… hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE – I did pass that one – doesn't that distance include Earth?" asked the Doctor innocently.

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. My little gift!" Florence chortled with satisfaction.

"I'm sorry," apologized the Doctor, "you'll have to forgive me – I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the last fifteen years working as a postman – hence the bunions – why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead," explained Florence, "the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

"Now, _that's_ weird!" exclaimed the Doctor as if making a joke. "You're talking like you're some sort of alien!"

"Right-o," agreed Florence cheerfully.

"No!" exclaimed the Doctor, feigning surprise.

"Oh, yes!" said Florence, obviously falling for it.

"You're joshing me!"

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an _alien_? In _hospital_? What, has this place got an ET department?" He went cross-eyed. "ET PHONE HOME!"

"It's the perfect hiding place," explained Florence. "Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" asked the Doctor innocently.

"Yes, but I'm hidden," cackled Florence.

"Oh, right!" The Doctor nodded in understanding. "Maybe _that's_ why they're increasing their scans."

Florence's grin faded instantly. "They're doing what?" she growled at him.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of non-human, me must increase our scans… up to setting… two?" The Doctor winced, trying to remember.

"Then I must assimilate again!" cried Florence quickly.

"What does that mean?" asked the Doctor, purely inquisitive.

"I must appear to be human."

The Doctor grinned infectiously. "Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife – Rose her name is. She'd be honoured. Have to mind the slap though – just like her mum! – but she is absolutely gorgeous," he added wickedly. "We can have cake!" He grinned again.

"Why should I have cake?" asked Florence with a sneer. "I've got my little straw!"

"Mm… that's nice," replied the Doctor, still grinning. "Milkshake? I like banana!"

"You're quite the funny man, and yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace." She spun to the Slabs. Steady him!"

"What are you doing?" demanded the Doctor, feigning unawareness. Florence began to approach him, straw in hand.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt," she told him with a demure smile. "But, if it's any consolation… the dead don't tend to remember." She advanced, still smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Judoon marked a cross on Rose's hand, much to the relief of both her and Martha. "Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human." Rose blushed. "Continue the search." He held up a piece of paper and handed it to Rose.

"What's that for?" she asked him warily.

"Compensation!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Florence was almost done drinking the Doctor's blood with a straw when Rose and Martha followed by the band of Judoon entered the room.

"Now, see what you've done!" tutted Florence, "the poor man just died of fright!"

"Scan him," demanded the chief. A moment later, "Confirmation: deceased."

"No!" cried Rose and began pushing her way through Martha followed her. "He can't be! Let me through, let me see him – " Rose managed to see the Doctor, lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Stop. Case closed."

"But it was her!" declared Martha angrily. "She killed him! She did it! She murdered him!"

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime," one said.

"But she's not human!" protested Rose.

"Oh, but I am." Florence smiled sweetly. "I've been catalogued." She held up her right hand – and behold, there was a black X.

Rose sighed with frustration. "But she's not! She assimilated…" The little light bulb inside her head went on. "Wait a minute – you drank his blood. The Doctor's blood, yeah?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, she grabbed the Chief's scanner.

Florence sighed too, exasperated. "Oh, all right, then. Scan all you like."

"Non-human."

"What?" demanded Florence, her voice becoming darker as she looked at them disbelievingly.

"Confirm analysis."

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely! I'm human!" protested Florence, "I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you," whispered Rose dully, slumped on the ground. She was bent over the Doctor, unable to believe that he was dead. Not him. Not the Doctor.

"Confirmed," answered the Chief, "Plasvamore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

Florence sneered. "She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that _simpering_ voice! She was _begging_ for the bite of a plasmavore!" she spat.

"Do you confess?" asked the chief.

"Confess??" screeched Florence. "I'm _proud_ of it!" Slab! STOP THEM!" The Slab shot at the Judoon, and the Judoon shot in answer. The slab disintegrated.

"Verdict: guilty," said the chief. "Sentence, execution."

There was a warning sign that lit up. MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

"ENJOY YOUR VICTORY, JUDOON!" screamed Florence, "BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BURN WITH ME!! BURN IN –_"_ She was disintegrated before she could say anything further. Her screams echoed through the MRI room as Martha rushed over to the Judoon.

"Case closed," said one of the Judoon.

"What did she mean, 'burn with me'?" asked Martha, somewhat on the nervous side. The scanner shouldn't be doing that – she's done something!"

"Scans detect lethal acceleration on monomagnetic pulse."

"Well, do something!! Stop it!" cried Martha, shouting at him.

The chief shook his head. "Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate," he told her.

"You can't just leave it!" shouted Rose from where she sat on the hard cold floor, cradling the Doctor's head. "What's it going to do?"

But the chief wasn't listening. "All units withdraw!"

As the Judoon began to leave, the sign flashed again. MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

"What about the air?" Rose asked Martha weakly, "We're running out of air."

"You can't go!" shouted Martha after the Judoon. "That thing's gonna explode and it's all your fault! She ran over to Rose who was beginning CPR.

"One two three four five," Rose murmured heavily. She went to the other heart. "One two three four five." She coughed painfully, giving the last of her air to the Doctor. "Help, Martha!" she croaked.

Martha joined her, working on his right heart. "One two three for five," she and Rose chanted together. The Doctor suddenly opened his eyes and started to cough.

"The scanner…" Rose began, but ran out of air, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"She did something," finished Martha, not nearly as tired out as Rose was. She knelt to the floor, trying to breathe slowly.

As he coughed the Doctor managed to crawl and stagger to the MRI machine. He glanced around slowly, then painstakingly unplugged it. He managed to get back to Rose and Martha okay, and helped Martha up first. "Get out of here, Martha," he coughed. Martha managed to nod and slowly made her way over, her breathing growing fainter.

The Doctor carefully and lovingly picked up Rose and carried her in her arms through the hospital toward the nearest set of windows.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." It started to rain, and the Doctor smiled. He bent his head close to Rose's and whispered, "It's raining, Rose, it's raining on the moon."

Rose stirred, opened her eyes and smiled softly into his. "It better be raining _down_ this time," she murmured, then fell asleep against his shoulder.

The Doctor grinned at her and held her close, gently kissing the top of her head, never happier to be alive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morgenstern was talking to someone, recounting the entire episode while Martha sat outside of the hospital, looking very thoughtful. "I told them I represented the human race – I told them you can't do that. I said, "You can't do that, we have rights'…" he was saying.

Suddenly Tish came running and she hugged Martha, hysterical. "Martha!" she cried, "I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, coz the police wouldn't say, they didn't give a clue! And I tried phoning but I couldn't get through – Mum's on her way but she couldn't get through, they've closed off the roads…"

As Tish continued to ramble on and on, Martha glanced up and caught sight of Rose and the Doctor – who were both looking at her from across the road. She smiled at them, and both of them turned, smiled back at her, and sketched a small wave. Then a big truck ran by, and they were gone.

"There's a thousand people trying to get in," Tish was saying, "the whole city's ground to a halt, and Dad phoned, cause it's on the news everything – he was crying! It's been a mess, and what happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?"

Martha glanced once more to where she had last seen the Doctor, Rose and the strange blue telephone box, but they were no longer there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose reached the console room after grabbing a nice warm cup of tea that the Doctor had so efficiently prepared for her. She took a sip, and sat down with a welcome sigh on the bench.

"It's just so good to be home," she whispered, a happy, contented expression on her face.

"It's good to have you home," replied the Doctor with a happy smile, sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rose leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder and neck.

The TARDIS beeped an affirmative and Rose smiled in appreciation.

"Mm, I have a gift for you, Shiver," whispered the Doctor against her head, and Rose moved away for him to stand up. "Be right back," he promised, and darted out of the room. Rose leaned back against the couch, just listening to the soft mechanical buzz. In a few minutes he was back. "Here we are!" he declared with a grin. He carefully laid the wrapped cylinder shaped gift in her hands.

Rose blinked, and then began to unravel it. She gasped, absolutely delighted. It was a sonic screwdriver, based on the Doctor's own. She stared up at him with a slow smile.

He grinned back, delighting in her reaction. "Check it out." He tossed her a glass coke bottle that had been broken in half. Rose grinned and clicked it to the appropriate setting, grateful she had begged him to give her a basic lesson in sonic screwdrivering. With the usual, delightful buzz, Rose found out that the light was not blue, but a vibrant green – the green like Yoda's lightsaber. A bright, soothing green. She loved it.

Rose threw her arms around the Doctor's neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank you for saving my life," he whispered back, kissing her cheek slowly.

"Martha helped."

"Yes, about that…"

Rose leaned back to look him in the face. "Yes, about that," she agreed, pressing a finger to his lips. "I would love it if you gave her a ride in the TARDIS as a thank you," she murmured, fluttering her eyelashes.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Just his luck. When he had _finally_ found his Rose again, she wanted to bring someone else on board! He looked once more into her face, and saw those beautiful, gorgeous eyes. How could he refuse? He couldn't win. He sighed. "One trip," he told her firmly, wagging his forefinger in front of her nose as she giggled. "Just one trip as a thank you."

"Thank you," she whispered before firmly kissing him… and he knew he had made the right decision. "She needs some adventure in her life. Besides… you'll be outnumbered." She gave him her stick-out-tongue-cheeky-smile.

"Wait till she's gone," he hissed back, voice deep and sensual as he lowered his face closer to hers. Rose stilled. "Then _you'll_ be outnumbered…" Rose squeaked and dashed off the couch, tucking her new sonic screwdriver in her front pocket of the comfortable jeans she had changed into upon arrival on the TARDIS. She ran into the corridor, the Doctor in hot pursuit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Martha sat in her own room, applying mascara and listening to the radio at the same time. "Eyewitness reports from the Royal Hope Hospital continue to pour in, and it all seems to be remarkably consistent. This from the medical student Oliver Morgenstern…"

Morgenstern came on the air. "I was there. I saw it happen. And I feel uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mr. Saxon right. We're not alone in the Universe. There's life out there… wild and extraordinary life."

Martha smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was later, much later, and the party was in full swing. That is, until…

Annalise stormed out of the building. "I am _not_ prepared to be insulted!" she cried angrily. Clive followed her outside.

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart…she just said you look healthy!" he whined after her.

"No, I did not!" shouted Francine, stepping out into the night. "I said 'orange'!"

Annalise turned back to Clive. "Clive, that woman is disrespecting me – she's never liked me!"

"Oh, and I _can't_ think why," hissed Francine sarcastically. "After you stole my husband!!"

"I was seduced!" protested Annalise. "I'm _entirely_ innocent! Tell her, Clive!"

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accusing her of making the whole thing up!!" continued Francine, furious.

"Mum, I don't mind – just leave it," said Martha softly, leaning against the wall of the building.

"Oh, 'I've been to the moon!'" scoffed Annalise. "As if! They were drugged. It said so on the news!"

"Since _when_ did _you_ watch the _news_?!?" sniffed Francine. "You can't handle "Quiz Mania"!!!!"

Tish nudged Martha. "Annalise started it, she did. I heard her."

Leo sighed. "Don't make it worse."

"You're talking, Leo," snapped Tish. "What did she buy you – _soap_? A seventy-five pence _soap_?"

"Oh, I'm NEVER talking to your family again!" Annalise stormed off.

"Oh, _stay_. Have a night out!" yelled Francine after her.

Clive followed Annalise. "Don't you _dare_! I'm putting my foot down! This is me, putting my foot down!!"

"Dad!" called Leo.

Everyone started talking at once, chasing after Clive and Annalise, except for Martha. She stood against the wall still, distressed. Suddenly the Doctor and Rose peered around the corner. They smiled mysteriously before gesturing for her to follow them. Martha did so, and found them standing, leaning against a big, blue box. A familiar big blue box.

"I went to the moon today," said Martha simply.

"Bit more peaceful than down here," agreed Rose with a small, sympathetic smile.

"You never even told me who you were." Martha turned to the Doctor. "What sort of species? I mean, it's not every day I get to ask that."

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor told her.

"Right!" she replied, "Not pompous at all then."

The Doctor grinned. "I just thought… well," he gestured to Rose – "_we_ just thought that since you saved my life and all that, plus we both 'ave new sonic screwdrivers which both need road testing – you might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?" asked Martha with a look of sheer disbelief on her face.

"Well…"

"I can't! I've got exams, I've got things to do, I have to into town first thing to pay the rent, I've got my family going mad – "

"If it helps," interrupted the Doctor with a solemn face, "I can travel in time as well."

"Get out of here," said Martha.

"I can!" defended the Doctor.

Rose grinned at her. "That's what got me, too."

The Doctor grinned at both of them. "I can prove it." Rose walked over to stand beside Martha as the Doctor vanished into the TARDIS. They both heard the whirring and grating noise of the engines, and it vanished, much to Martha's surprise and shock.

She turned to Rose, eyes wide with disbelief. "He… he just… he just _left you_!! You're stranded! What you gonna do – "

Suddenly the TARDIS came back and the Doctor stepped out, holding his tie in his hand. "Told you!" he said proudly.

"I know, but… that was this morning! But – did you… OH – you can travel in time!"

The Doctor put his tie back on, a bored expression now on his face.

"But hold on – if you could see me this morning – why didn't you tell me not to go into work?" demanded Martha.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden, apparently," explained Rose.

"…Except for cheap tricks," added Doctor with a sheepish smile on his face. Rose reached over and jabbed him lightly in the ribs.

"Oi, mate, you never did that for me!"

"Rather, I tried to impress you with my oral fixation and driving abilities," the Doctor told Rose with a secretive smile.

Rose snorted with laughter. "_What_ driving abilities?? More like crash 'n burn abilities!!" The Doctor looked mildly offended.

"And that's your spaceship?" asked Martha, going up close to the TARDIS.

"Called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension In Space."

"Your _spaceship_'s made of _wood_." Rose and the Doctor shared a small smile. "There's not much room," continued Martha. "Three of us… we'd be a bit intimate."

Rose pushed the door open. "Take a look," she told her.

Martha ran in, then a few moments ran back out again. Once she was out, the Doctor and the Rose walked up the gangway and leaned against railings on either side of the doors, facing each other, arms crossed.

"Oh, no, no." Martha looked round the outside. "But it's just a box. It's huge! How does it do that? It's wood!" She knocked on the outside. "It's like a box with that room just… rammed in!"

The Doctor and Rose both rolled their eyes and mouthed the words with Martha, "It's bigger on the inside."

"Is it?" asked the Doctor with fake surprise.

"I hadn't noticed," said Rose dryly. "Have you, Doctor?"

"Can't say I have, Rose," answered the Doctor, adapting her same tone of voice.

Rose pulled the door shut as Martha ran back in. "All right then, let's get going."

"Is this everyone?" asked Martha turning round and eying the two. "Just you two?"

"Just us two," confirmed the Doctor. "We're all we need." He threw Rose a cheeky grin. He turned back to Martha. "Just once trip."

"Fine, but do you two mind what you're doing round here? I mean, I don't mind you two in a relationship and all… but could you be a little less… intimate round me maybe? Like, don't shag when I'm in the room…"

Rose and the Doctor burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Martha. "What did I say?"

"We wouldn't do that in a million years," the Doctor informed her grinning. "So not to worry."

"Right… just when you kissed her…"

"That was a genetic transfer – but I did mean every iota of it," answered the Doctor, grinning over at Rose.

"Was still pretty passionate…"

"Right, we'll try to restrain ourselves around you," said Rose with a solemn face.

The Doctor gave a chuckle.

"Actually…" began Rose with a sly grin on her face, "If you will wear a tight suit…" she murmured suggestively as she came up to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

The Doctor groaned. "Now… Don't!"

"And then if you travel all the way round the universe just to ask her on a date…" continued Martha, getting into the swing of it. She and Rose exchanged sly grins.

"Stop it," said the Doctor firmly, though there was a twinkle in his eye.

"You know you like it!" exclaimed Martha as Rose winked at her.

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah," he admitted.

Rose and Martha exploded into laughter before Rose gently kissed the back of his neck. "Aww, poor Doctor… getting teased by us all," she murmured with a wide grin.

"Right, who wants to go into the past?" the Doctor interrupted.

Rose and Martha exchanged another grin. "Oh, this is going to be fun," said Rose.

"Oh, yes," agreed Martha. She paused, then said, "I like you, Rose Tyler."

"I like you too, Martha Jones." They reached over the console and shook hands, still grinning insanely.

"Welcome aboard."

The Doctor wisely kept his mouth shut.

"It's my pleasure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Guess what I did today instead of writing this? Watched the rest of The Matrix trilogy! Oh WOW did I have a headache after! I never want to hear the words "Matrix" and "The One" for a LONG time.


End file.
